1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of growing crystals from a melt by controlling additions of material thereto. More particularly, this invention relates to Czochralski methods of growing single-crystalline ingots and to methods of preparing the molten material from which the crystals are grown. The invention further relates to efficient use of polycrystalline material to prepare the molten material. Also, the invention relates to the versatile formulation of such material to control the quality of the single-crystalline ingots grown in the process.
2. Prior Art